


Final Waltz

by Opal_Amulet



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Zombies, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Amulet/pseuds/Opal_Amulet
Summary: What happened before the Bridal Witch became a witch. One-shot.





	Final Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Written entirely on mobile for a friend that challenged me to put waltzing and zombies together in the same fic.

It was her wedding day, and she stood there in front of the mirror, adjusting her hairdo until it cascaded perfectly down her back, special iridescent dye shining like a beacon of radiant light. Her soon-to-be husband hugged her from behind, planting a kiss on her cheek. “Are you ready, hun?” She smiled, turning and kissing him back. “Of course. This is our big day!” 

They had decided to delay the actual ceremony until the rest of the party was over, saving the best for last. The wedding itself started off with fast-paced rock music courtesy of an album of the Midnight Riders. The bride herself danced so wildly she tripped over a table, being caught mid fall by her husband. “Careful, now. Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” He said, a glint in his eye.

She snickered. “Looks like I’ve..” She paused. “Fallen for you!” A nearby guest facepalmed. “Goddamn it Ellen.”

He faked a groan, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips as he helped Ellen to her feet. “Not again..”

The first song was followed by another by the same group, this one about someone tracking down Santa Claus for stealing their woman. It was quirky, unexpected, and (if you asked Henry, the groom) absolutely hilarious given the context. A couple more songs from the album played before the food was brought out. 

The food was delicious, courtesy of a couple caterers Henry’s rich uncle, Max, hired specially for this. A large variety and large amount had everyone except the kids satisfied. To end out the feast, there was a drinking contest. The person who could chug the most Kool-Aid won. Henry politely declined, but Ellen was all for it, even being the first to bring out the Kool-Aid. She didn’t win (that honor went to Henry’s niece, Caroline), but at the end of it, Ellen was swearing up and down that she was second place, not Max.

The rest of the night was a blur of dancing, drinking, and partying, but soon, it was almost time. Most of the guests had excused themselves on account of feeling a bit off- Ellen guessed it was them giving her and Henry some alone time. And she intended to make the most of it. 

She popped a CD of waltz music into the player, doing a little twirl both to hype herself up and to drive away the sudden cold. The forecaster said it was going to be a warm night, 60 degrees, so why was it so cold?

No matter. She had a husband to ambush. He was standing there at the dance floor, not having noticed she was there yet. One of the few guests still there gestured towards him, as if to say **go for it!**

Go for it she did, running up behind him and grabbing his hands. “Care to dance one last time before we become woman and husband?”

He smiled, drifting across the floor with her as they settled into a rendition of a waltz. “It’s man and wife, Ellen.”

“I should get to go before you. I’m shorter!”

He flicked a loose lock of her hair. “But you’re ahead as man and wife.”

She smiled, slowing down the waltz and pulling him in by his tie for a kiss. “I can’t argue with that.”

He leaned down and in, kissing long and hard. The sounds of crickets echoed behind them, and stars twinkled in the night. Just like the movies. She broke for air as howls pierced the current song.

Howls? She turned, feeling the cold settle into her bones. The few guests looked up confusedly. Wolves didn’t live around here, and the sounds that split the night sounded like they came from human throats. 

Henry chuckled, continuing to glide and dip along the dance floor with her. “Probably Max pranking us. You know how he is.” Ellen smiled, remembering the time when Max managed to yarn bomb the entire mansion when she and Henry were staying over after a flood.. while they were awake.

“Hey, Henry?” She said, feeling like she was looking through glass at the surrounding area. “How about you spin me?” 

He obliged, and she felt the world come through in a series of snapshots. A glimpse at the night sky, the stars painfully bright stabs of light to her. A horde of bloodied guests- she saw Max at the right, and Caroline and all the other children brought here front and center, and it felt like a weight dropped through her heart. Henry let go of her, trying to run, but they were all too fast. They parted around her as if they were some freakish river, and she could feel herself screaming, the fabric of her dress painful on her sensitive skin, finger bones creaking and cracking even as she screamed for Henry. 

She could hear him screaming too, even as the crowd of zombies parted in front of her as she fought her way to Henry. He looked up at her, mangled, mauled, and ruined. He grasped her hand, making sure to avoid the claws. “I now pronounce us…” He choked, coughing up blood. “...woman and husband.” His hand slipped from hers, and slowly, slowly, the hoard disappeared, and he remained still.

The Witch rocked herself back and forth and began to cry. 

\----

**“Shit, think she got left at the altar?”**

**“I don’t know what she’s crying about, but at least she got married.”**

**“Ah Christ, this is more depressing than the zombies.”**

**“Damn. This here wedding didn’t end well.”**

**Author's Note:**

> My first l4d fic- please comment if there's any mistakes!


End file.
